Si Deus Me Reliquint
by XxXGloomXxX
Summary: I will be forsaken, I can't believe these things happen, I don't care Zack I LOVE you so what if i dont make it into SOLDIER, why didn't you tell me about him Angeal? God has forsaken me, I've lost everything ASGZCx OC, Slight Au


**Warnings: It is a _yaoi _story so if you don't like it don't read it, i mean it, flames will be viewed as a marsh-mellow melters **

**Language ,if anyone hasn't noticed Reno curses _a lot_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own FF7, or any of the characters, just Eve, if anyone wants to borrow her, ask first, please**

* * *

She sat holding the boy's body in her arms. The boy was bloody and had bite marks all over him. The girl had blood from herself and everyone else.

Two dark haired men who were almost identical walked into the mess that was once a school. The elder of the two looked through the door and winced before turning to the boy behind him.

"You don't have to come in, Zack."

"I know, Angeal, but I'm going to have to try to get used to it," the boy said, and mumbled to himself darkly, "If anyone ever does."

They walked in and looked towards the silver haired man standing in another corridor, surrounded by the bodies of wolf like animals and students that littered the floor. The floor and walls were painted with crimson and violet blood. The three of them moved forward...

Upstairs the girl was crying over the blood painted boy singing to him softly, "We could wait for the fireworks and I thought we could wait for the snow to wash over Georgia to kill the hurt." She hiccuped then stopped as soon as she heard the footsteps.

She reached for the sword next to her, body tensing in preparation for a fight. "Damn it," she hissed. "I thought I killed them all." It was silent until the name Kunsel was spoken. People, I… I can't let them find me... She dropped the sword and dragged the boy's corpse behind her, stopping right in front of the classroom door. Four men passed right by her.  
I hate this, she thought wildly, I...I-I should've died along with them… Tyrell, you were a fool for throwing yourself in front of me.

"Rude, do you have any idea why we got stuck with "clean up" duty?" a flamboyant redhead complained loudly as they entered the building.

"Because you pissed off Tseng," the man Rude replied.

"Right…because it's always my fault."

The two of them walked through the whole school, picking up bodies and placing them in rooms instead of the places where they had been slain and massacred.

"This is even worse than the slums. Who would want to build a freak show under a freakin' school, yo?" Reno whined.

Rude didn't reply, mainly because he didn't care and because he had spotted something odd. Instead of picking up the body of one of the dead, he walked over to a girl and checked for her pulse. It was there beneath her veins. He should have known because she wasn't as pale and blue like the others.

"Reno, this one's still alive." Reno looked over to Rude when suddenly she jumped up and punched Rude in the stomach. Reno burst into laughter and stopped warily when Rude turned to glare at him. He looked towards the girl, because she had become interesting to watch. The girl bent over again and was looking at the body on the floor.

"Idiot," she told the corpse fondly, glaring affectionately at him before moving to kiss his cheek gently.

"Uh, yo, you just kissed a corpse." Reno said in disgust, wrinkling his nose.

The girl sent him a fiery look, one that could kill if it were possible. "I know, but it's only right to say goodbye to your big brother." She went silent for a few heartbeats, staring at them intently before speaking up again. "You're Turks, right?"

Rude nodded.

"Good," she said. "Take me back with you, I wanna join."

Rude began to roll his eyes, but Reno stopped him and asked, "And just who are you?"

"My name is Eve," she said.

* * *

Princess Moka is amazing, if it wasn't for her help, this story, would be somewhere in the depths of my mind and it would have plagued me like a nightmare

so thank you soo soo much

the next chapter is going to have Angeal, Sephiroth ,Genesis, & Zack will be just coming into the picture, as a third class SOLDIER


End file.
